Beneath the Ice
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: Hiccup's lost in the woods, its the middle of summer, WHY'S THE LAKE FROZEN? I wrote because their my friend's OTP. Dedicated to Pupacorn!
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Ice:

Hiccup had been wandering the forest with his dragon for what seemed like hours now, but he refused to give in, to let Astrid win again.

Astrid and Hiccup had made a bet that morning that Hiccup couldn't go a full day without flying toothless, saying he was far too dependent on his dragon friend, but Hiccup denied it saying he would do just fine without a dragons wings. They had agreed that if Hiccup could spend the entire day without riding toothless, Astrid would admit her defeat and do all his chores the next day, vise versa going for Hiccup.

He had been doing pretty well, completing his daily chores with little struggle until he'd decided to take a short cut through the forest he usually flew over.

Now he was lost, wandering aimlessly hoping to spot something, anything familiar.

He was just beginning to contemplate the idea of letting Astrid win their little bet and stop wasting his own time when he stumbled out onto a frozen lake, the ice slippery beneath his brown pelt boots, and he fell forwards onto the icy surface of the frozen waters.

"Ughhhh, ow" he groaned as he rose to his hands and knees, a sting in his hands making his nerves sing from both the impact and the cold.

"What the-?" He started, shaking his head, but then freezing in the middle of his thought as he stared down at the heart stopping image before him.

It was strange enough that the small lake was frozen solid in the middle of the summer months, but lying unmoving beneath him and the clear surface, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The person captured in the icy prison had long white hair, about the same length as Hiccup's own hair, maybe half an inch to an inch shorter and was most obviously male in gender. His skin was as pale as snow and he was handsome with his long thick eyelashes, pointed nose, and thin pink lips stretched into a wide seemingly happy grin. The males features were sharp, and beautiful, his dark blue sweater not only graced with bits of frost decorations but covered his torso baggily while his brown skin tight pants left nothing of his legs to the imagination. A large walking stick that was almost as long as the boy was tall was frozen next to him.

Hiccup felt like his heart had stopped, unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes soaked in the cold, pale, beauty.

And then he realized the boy was trapped beneath the ice.

"Holy Valhalla!" He exclaimed, eyes widening into dinner plates, he should do something and quickly, who knows how long he'd been there? And if he was still alive at that!

Hiccup scrambled up from the ice, taking a step backwards, and looking to toothless in his panic. He was about to tell toothless to get help when a sharp crack was heard below him and he looked down to see a thick crack in the ice beneath him.

The young Viking turned back to the boy to make sure he was fine and felt his heart skip this time as he was rooted to the suddenly fragile ice.

Staring up at him was a pair of the most brilliant blue eyes he'd ever seen, the orbs seeming to hold every shade of the color he could think of, a shine in them that made him wonder just who this male was.

The boys grin stretched impossibly wider before his hand reached for the long stick through the ice, the ice cracking around him as his fingers grasped the shaft, making Hiccup back up onto the land right before it suddenly met lake.

With a thunderous sound, the lake seemed to shift into two parts before completely cracking into tiny pieces of ice and melting before Hiccup's eyes, the white haired ice beauty miraculously rising a few feet into the air before the Viking, dry as a bone.

"Hi," The boy greeted him casually, "the name's Jack, Jack Frost."

Jack smiled a warm smile, one that strangely made Hiccup feel relaxed, a smile that he felt deep inside he could trust.

"H-hi," he stuttered out mentally slapping himself for struggling with his words, "I- I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock the Third."

Jack nodded floating down onto the ground next to hiccup and the now unfrozen lake.

"Why... Why were you frozen under that lake?"

Jack chuckled.

"I can freeze stuff, the cold and icy is my specialty, see?"

Jack blew a small breath, snowflakes seeming to fade into existence as the air escaped those thin tempting lips.

Whoa... What was that?... Tempting?...

"Plus it's a lot more comfortable then sleeping on the warm ground."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, what was he to do? A handsome, magical male stood before him, making him feel...strange... Why did he have such a strong urge to jump into Jack's arms? A stirring want to be held by him? His own thoughts made him openly blush.

He could feel Jack watching him as he looked away to hide his red cheeks, and he jumped slightly as he felt an arm grasp him around the waist, thin, cold, digits cupping his chin, turning his head to face the chilly male standing far too closely.

Hiccup could see Jack's eyes searching his own as he stared into the icy blues, the thought of pushing the other away not ever crossing his mind.

The Vikings eyes flickered to toothless for a brief moment before turning back to the others iris's, the dragon watching their exchange curiously, waiting to see what the strange boy would do next.

"J-Jack?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Now you, are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Hiccup realized then that his heart was beating at a million miles an hour, their faces only inches apart, he could feel Jack's icy breath as it faded against his lips.

Hiccup's entire face turned a shade of red that would make roses jealous.

Jack chuckled again.

"Adorable..." He whispered, ghosting his lips along Hiccup's before pulling the auburn haired Viking into a gentle yet heart racing kiss.

Hiccup practically melted into a puddle on the spot as his lips met Jack's. For a quick moment he stood in slight shock unsure of whether or not he should kiss back, but then ultimately threw his sense of logic out the window in favor of the taste of the ice male. Jack kissed him gently, Hiccup's arms snaking there way around Jack's neck, deepening their connection.

A small moan escaped Hiccup as a tingle ran through his body caused by the lips pressed to his own, Jack tasting almost minty.

And then they pulled apart softly, Hiccup's surprise and amazement evident in his eyes and features.

"Who...? Who are you?" He asked in his bewilderment looking up at the fair, white hair, boy.

"I, my dear dragon tamer, am Jack Frost, chosen guardian by the moon, and the soulmate appointed to you by the Valhallian gods."

Hiccups breath hitched.

"W-WHAT!?"


	2. So Kinda Good News!

Hi everyone, sorry to disappoint with this not being another chapter, but I come baring great news!

This story will no longer be a one shot, I have some idea's for it and once I work out the kink's I'll try and get to it. If you've read any other my other stories (or just browsed) you'll notice I have something on hold and I am working hard on fix that right now so i don't know when a new chapter for this will come out, but i promise one will!

If you guys have any questions or anything I'm always open to talk!


End file.
